But he's 16!
by RarrBaby
Summary: Lilly starts to get feelings for Jackson one day and he seems to fancy her as well. But one night when she's smiling in her sleep Miley catches her on it and Lilly has to lie and say she likes Oliver. Will Jackson ever know? Will she have to date Oliver?
1. How can this happen?

**So this is my first Lilson, Lackson, Lickson WHATEVER you'd like to call it. Review and try not to me too mean. :)**

**I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. But you all know that. You aren't stupid. **

* * *

Lilly Truscott, Miley Stewart's best friend. That's who everyone at school knew me as anyway. Like Batman and Robin. I'd be Robin. Like Scooby and the gang. I'd be Scooby AND Shaggy. Like Kim Possible. I'd be Ron Stoppable..Maybe Rufus. He's cuter. Anyway enough of my ranting. I just want to be known as Lilly for the first time in my life. Not Miley's friend. And not Hannah Montana's sidekick Lola. Like Harry Potter. I'd be Hermione. Or Ron..Oh Lilly! Not again! Sway away from the comparisons. But anyway my point of rambling on like this is..something amazing is about to happen. Just none of us know it yet."""""""

"Lilly in five, four, three, two, one." Mr. Stewart's voice could be heard from the living room, holding the phone in his hand, as I skated through the door like usual.

I kicked up my skateboard and looked around the house. The same house I'd known since..well since I can remember. It was pretty much my second home. Countless sleepovers with Miley, surprise birthday parties, and just hanging out on a Saturday night watching movies. Sometimes Oliver was even invited. This house had always been here for me when I needed somewhere to crash. When I was a young girl I even thought of running away, living here, and asking Miley's dad to legally adopt me. But I think I might be boring you with my constant rambling on about this house like it's a god.

"Miley's up in her room getting ready. She'll be down in a minute." Mr. Stewart told me as I sat down on the couch. Jackson came downstairs and when he spotted me he said a quick hello, grabbed his car keys off the coffee table, and headed out the front door. He wasn't wearing a shirt but had swim trunks. His wet hair, I'm guessing he just got out of the shower, bounced as he walked. All in all he didn't look too bad..OH GOD LILLY! THAT'S MILEY'S BROTHER. NO! JUST NO! Well..maybe. NO.

I shook my head and tried to get the idea of Jackson actually being HOT out of my head. Miley came down about five seconds later. Good thing she didn't see that. I would have died of embarrassment. But little did I know her dad saw. He stood in the kitchen shaking his head, smiling, and wiping a dish as Miley and I left for the mall.

We met up with Oliver at the food court. The first rule of going anywhere with Oliver was eat first, shop next. But Miley and I had a little rule of our own. If Oliver gets to eat first then he has to go in all the girlie stores with us. Fair enough I'd say.

After we stopped at EVERY store in the mall, and convinced Oliver to get this hat, which he had no idea it was a girl's, Miley and I returned back to her house.

Her dad asked me if I wanted to say for dinner, which turned into asking if I wanted to spend the night. I greatly agreed, as it had been a while since I last spent the night here. School does a lot to you, ya know? I was too busy writing reports about spiders in the Rain forest or whatever my last project was. I decided that I should get my stuff to spend the night before dinner. It would be better than going in the dark. As I was walking down the driveway I passed Jackson.

"Going home?" He asked stopping in front of me.

_What is Jackson's recent liking in me?_

"Yeah but I'll be back. I'm getting some clothes before dinner. I'm going to be spending the night." I replied

"Oh. Nice to have you back on the Lilly schedule." He said, walking into the house.

I stood frozen to the spot for a minute. _Lilly schedule? He has one? Oh don't be silly he's just being sarcastic. That's all._

Later that night, as I lie in my sleeping bag on Miley's floor listening to her awful snoring, the thought of Jackson being a few rooms away made me smile.

_Why is this happening? You certainly can't just start liking someone one day can you? And besides I shouldn't be having these kinds of feelings for someone who I should have brotherly feelings towards. I've known him long enough for him to be my brother anyway. But he is 16..and has a car..no Lilly. Bad. We're thinking of cons here. Not pros. He's my BEST FRIEND's older brother. Imagine how that would go down._

And I did imagine it. In my dreams that night.

"Lilly. Lilly wake up." I was awoken to Miley shaking my shoulders. I rubbed the sleepers out of my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Yeah Miles?" I asked still sleepily yawning.

"What was that huge smile on your face about?" She smirked that evil little girl / teen pop idol smirk.

"Wha- what smile?" I knew exactly what she must have been talking about. I must have been smiling while I was dreaming about Jackson. Bad Lilly! Bad!

"You were smiling. Who were you dreaming about?"

"I wasn't dreaming about anyone." I replied defiantly. "I was dreaming about shoes."

"Oh come on Lilly. Even shoes can't get that kind of smile out of you." She laughed sitting down next to me. "So come on tell me who it was about. Jake?"

I said the first name that came into my mind. Lucky it wasn't Jackson.

"Oliver." I knew as soon as the O slipped out of my mouth I was in BIG trouble.

Miley was silent for a moment. I waved my hand in front of her face. When she still didn't move I reached for her wrist and checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive.

Then suddenly, like an erupting volcano, she shot up which caused me to fall back onto the floor.

"You like OLIVER!?" She shouted.

"Ok let the whole neighbor hood know Miles. And I don't know. I just had a dream about him. It doesn't mean I like him."

She smirked and gave me a "Lilly you've GOT to be kidding / are you sure you're a girl" look.

"What??!" I asked raising my voice.

"I dream about Jake..but that doesn't mean I like him." She mocked me.

I silently stared at my hands. I didn't want to say Oliver. I wanted to say Jackson. But I knew I couldn't.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked.

"Shy?" That sounded like a good enough excuse.

"Lilly? Shy? And I'm not Hannah Montana." He huffed. "Come on. Give me the real reason." She demanded.

"Because..because I didn't want anyone finding out because I didn't want anyone telling him that I liked him and then him not liking me back and it ruining the whole friendship." I tried. And bingo was his name-o.

"Aww Lilly. Well your secret is safe with me. I'll keep it safe like I keep the Hannah Secret safe." Which wasn't much of a secret since 4 other people know. So I knew she was going to have to tell someone about the Oliver secret. And I had a feeling it was going to be Oliver Oken himself.

I fake smiled and she put her arm around me leading me downstairs to the kitchen to get a little breakfast.

There, right before my eyes, was Jackson over the stove making pancakes. _Remember Lilly. You "like" Oliver. Not Jackson. No making goo goo eyes at his shiny naked chest._

* * *

**Well that was chapter one out of many..if you guys enjoyed it that is. Please review :) **


	2. Date tonight?

**Here's chapter two! I was scared for a while because thought I had writer's block (Which has taken over my body lately..especially with my stories on here) but I waited until I got tired and (when I'm tired I'm creative..weird I know) then tried again. I got it:) Well read, enjoy, and review. **

* * *

Those blueberry pancakes were screaming my name.

Miley and I sat down at the table as Jackson gave us our plates and our glasses of orange juice and sat down with his.

Miley looked at him oddly before asking "Jackson what's the special occasion of making us breakfast? Did you finally get a brain?"

Jackson stared her down before answering "Is it a crime that I want to do something nice for our guest?" He asked flatly.

Miley squinted one eye and looked at me. "Guest? Lilly has been in this kitchen possibly more times than you have..with all your dates and everything. Speaking of dates who's your date tonight? It'll be good not to have you bother me."

Jackson smothered his pancakes in syrup before answering "No date tonight."

I about choked on my blueberry piece of heaven. Miley glanced at me to see if I was ok before asking "Jackson? No date? Did you loose your touch or did you date all the girls already?"

Jackson smirked and did a sideways glance, THAT LOOKED LIKE IT WAS DIRECTED AT ME, and replied "Not all the girls..just don't feel like dating for a while."

This time Miley choked on _her_ pancakes. "Jackson? Are you feeling ok? Are you even Jackson?" She asked wiping her mouth with the napkin.

"Miles would you cut it out? For once in my life I'd just like to sit back and relax and let the girls come to me..and she has to be the right girl too. I'm tired of dating trashy girls who don't know their left from their right." Another sideways glance.

"Jackson you're not fooling anyone. You'd pay 20 bucks to get your mits on the trashiest girl you could find." Miley shot at him.

"I've decided to make a change Miley. I don't understand why that's so hard for you to understand." He shot back.

"Because that's not you. You're just trying to sound like the good guy. Well we're not fooled right Lilly?" She glared at me and I had no other choice than to answer, with a mouth full of ooey gooey blueberry heaven, yes.

Miley and I spent half of the afternoon watching whatever was on tv until she got, what she thought was, a brilliant idea.

"Lilly," She began, scooting up the couch and turning halfway to face me, "How about we call Oliver and invite him over?" Her face was so bright and her voice was so peppy it was impossible to say no. _Darn that woman._

Oliver came over and Miley insisted that we sat on the couch right next to each other. Me in the middle. Whooptie doo.

Halfway into the movie the orange juice from this morning was making it's way down and was about to escape. I excused myself to the bathroom and when I came back Oliver was looking at me oddly. I couldn't tell if it was good oddly or bad oddly but I knew what it was about. Miley didn't keep her secret..AND IT ISN'T EVEN A REAL SECRET!

I sat back down next to him and it felt like he scooted a little closer. _The WORST thing that could happen right now would be-_

"So Miley told me you have a little crush on me." Oliver stated trying to act "cool". That kid wouldn't know what cool is if it bit him in the rear end.

I glared at Miley, who was smiling and encouraging me to go on, before turning to Oliver and replying through gritted teeth, "Yes."

"Well I.." _Please say you don't like me. Please say we're just friends. I can act better sad than happy._

"I like you too. I have liked you for some time now. Miley told me that you didn't want to ruin our friendship. The same was with me. I didn't want it to be all awkward and you not want to talk to me or something."

I pulled out a fake laugh and still hoped he was about to say that they'd rather be friends.

"But can I ask you something Lilly?" I looked into his eyes and I knew if I hurt this boy I was going to pay big time. But I couldn't stop myself from lieing. I couldn't help it. _Hey maybe I'd even start to really like him. Jackson is a little too old for me anyway..No forget that Lilly. It's two years. You aren't jailbait..yet._

"Yes Oliver?" I asked slowly. But it didn't matter. No matter how long I stalled I couldn't get away with it.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me or something tonight?"

I took an intake of breath and racked my brain for an excuse. "There's nothing really playing is there?" I asked hoping to get the answer I wanted.

"Well there are a couple of movies..But you don't have to go if you don't want to." He replied looking at his hands that were on his lap."

I couldn't say no to that! It was impossible! _Darn that boy!_ I took another deep intake of breath and replied "I'll sit through anything Oliver, just to be with you."

_LIE. YOU LIER! YOU'D SIT THROUGH ANYTHING WITH JAAAAACKSONNNNN NOT OLIVER! _The voice inside my head screamed at me.

"Shh!" I yelled at it.

Miley and Oliver both looked at me oddly. "What did you just say?" Miley asked me.

"I uh..I was about to say Ssssure! But I kinda choked on my spit a little." (You know you all have done it when you're about to say something.) I did a little fake cough and they were satisfied. _I'm going to be a great actress by the time this is over._

Oliver left to go get ready for tonight and Miley let me borrow one of her Hannah Outfits because it was a "special occasion"

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body back to Miley's room. On the way I passed Jackson. _Why is this kid everywhere I am? And why am I always passing him._

He looked at me oddly.

"What?" I asked looking over myself to make sure that the towel covered my whole body. It did..and then some.

"Date tonight?" He smirked.

I almost said no but then remembered that I was doing something with Oliver.

I sighed and replied "Yeah..with Oliver."

He stared at me a minute without blinking before snapping out of it.

"With Oliver? Well have fun.." He said walking past me without another word.

I got back into Miley's room deciding not to discuss what had just happened in the hallway. _God I need a best friend who doesn't think I like Oliver and another best friend who isn't Oliver so I can tell them about Jackson because it's KILLING me._

She totally made me over and put me in a Hannah Outfit then stood me in front of the full length mirror. I have to admit, I was lookin pretty good.

Lilly Truscott pop sensation..oh wait. I'd have to name myself something that rhymed..Uh..Alexis Texas Pop Sensation.

Just as I was imagining myself as Alexis Texas: The Next Big Thing, the doorbell rang.

Miley jumped up and down and squealed with joy while I took a deep breath and prepared for my night. _It's show time._

* * *

**Chapter 3 will be soon. Probably tomorrow..if I get some reviews and don't have writer's block again. **


	3. I know you like him

**Heyy. Well here's chapter three! A little dramatic but it won't hurt.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I flung the door open with a fake smile plastered to my face. Oliver's bright face smiled back at me. The first words out of his mouth were "Gosh Lilly you look amazingly beautiful." My fake smile turned into a real one. Because I mean who can't smile after being handed a compliment like that? "Well are you ready to go?" He asked holding out his arm. I smiled again at how much of a gentlemen he was being and looped my arm in his.

"Have fun." I heard from a voice in the kitchen. I spun around to see Jackson sitting at the counter dunking Oreos in milk. I blushed slightly, quickly thanked him, and walked out the door with Oliver.

Since we lived in such a small town we just went ahead walked. When we got down the street Oliver spoke up "I figured we could get something to eat first..that's if you want to." I greatly agreed, having nothing to eat since breakfast, and we walked towards the resturant. It wasn't anything special, since Oliver isn't rich, but at least it was food.

When Oliver was finally satisfied with 4 slices of pizza and two pieces of cake we decided to get to the movies before we missed anything.

Walking in we realized that Transformers was playing. HOW can you pass that up? I don't care if you're with your best friend, boyfriend, mom, dad, GRANDMA. You HAVE to see Transformers..well that's what I think anyway..and It's my story..so whatever I, Lilly Truscott, say goes.

Oliver and I were both equally excited. I was hoping if I got him excited enough he would forget about the snack line. Nope. He found it right away.

So after waiting in line with him while he got his popcorn, soda, gummy worms, snowcaps, milkduds (you get the idea) we finally headed in to the room.

The movie was GREAT. Oliver hadn't tried to do anything disgusting, psh like he would anyway, except for sweetly putting his arm around me.

_LILLYYYY NOOOO. J.A.C.K.S.O.N. Say it with me! J-A-C-K-S-O-N. Not Oliver._ He was sweet and all but I couldn't like him like that. He was my best friend for a reason..well I guess you can call him my boyfriend now.

So after the movie Oliver walked me back home. Well..to Miley's house. We got in and were greeted by the whole family. Oliver set his jacket down on the recliner and Miley took us into the kitchen to get something to drink.

About half an hour later and about 3 drinks it was time for Oliver to go home.

We hugged goodnight, no kissing on the first date, at Miley's door. I shut it lightly behind him and spun on my heel to face the family. Jackson and Mr. Stewart were watching whatever guys watch but Miley was looking at me like she was a hungry lion that hadn't eaten in weeks and like I was a 5 course meal.

"So how was it?" She whispered when I had followed her back into the kitchen.

"Good?" That wasn't a lie. I enjoyed myself. Although it hadn't felt like anything more than a friendship date.

She nodded pleased before shouting "OH! Lilly while you were gone dad wrote a new Hannah Song! Do you want to hear it?"

It's one of those things you can't really say no to..and plus I liked Hannah Songs.

So we all followed Mr. Stewart, all of us including me, Miley, and Jackson, out onto the back porch. The faint sound of the rolling thunder in the distance could be heard as Mr. Stewart started strumming his guitar. Halfway into the song Jackson leaned over to me and asked me if I'd like to dance.

After I'd stopped beaming with excitement I agreed.

Jackson was a good dancer. I guess all those dates did him some good. Speaking of dates. Oh no.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked standing in the doorway to the back porch. Thunder boomed closer.

I blinked and stepped back from Jackson. "Oliver."

"No save it Lilly. I came back to get my jacket and you're all over..HIM."

_Why was he getting so angry? It made no sense._

"Oliver it's not what it looks like." I tried to convince him.

"Yeah that's what they all say." He spat at me spinning on his heel and storming through the house.

I jogged after him leaving Miley, Mr. Stewart and Jackson to pick their mouths off the ground.

By the time I caught up with Oliver at the end of Miley's driveway it was pouring the rain. We had to shout for each other to hear.

"Oliver! Why are you getting so worked up!" I shouted over a thunderclap.

"Because! You just don't get it Lilly! I REALLY liked you!" He yelled back.

"I know Oliver! But just because I was dancing with Jackson didn't mean I was cheating on you!" _It wasn't like we were really dating or anything._

He put his head down and said something I couldn't hear.

"What?!" I screamed as lightning lit up the sky.

"I said I know you like Jackson! It's pretty obvious! I was hoping that I was wrong and that you really did like me and wanted to date me but nope!" He yelled back as he spun around, his wet hair spinning with him, and walked down the street.

I stood in the rain for a few moments before I looked back at the house.

Miley was standing in the doorway. _Oh god what did she hear?_

I walked slowly back up to her and she pulled me in for a wet hug.

She hadn't heard anything but she wasn't an idiot. She knew why he was mad.

I went upstairs to get all my things. I needed to spend a nice night at home curled up in a blanket watching tv and eating popcorn. I wasn't upset Oliver and I "broke up" I was upset that when I tried my hardest not to upset my best friend all I did was upset him more.

I hugged Miley goodbye and thanked Mr. Stewart for letting me stay.

I walked down the driveway expecting to walk all the way home in the pouring rain but there was a ride waiting for me in Miley's driveway. Jackson was standing up against his car. I walked up to him and he took my luggage and opened my door.

When he finally put my bag in the trunk and got in the driver's seat I was staring out the rain soaked window of the passenger's seat.

He didn't insist that I talk the whole ride there. HE didn't even talk. Which I was very greatful for. I wasn't in the talking mood.

He got out, got my bag, and opened my door for me like a real gentlemen. I walked up to the door still getting soaked with my bag in my hand. When I got up to my doorstep he stopped me before I opened the door. I turned around and a small smile found it's way on my mouth. Jackson was standing in the rain getting soaked just so he could talk to me. He has GOT to like me.

"Look.." He began, shifting feet, "I'm really sorry I got you in trouble with Oliver. You know I never really meant to. I just wanted to dance."

I nodded my head in an "it's ok" fashion. He then RIGHT THEN AND THERE leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

I could feel my cheeks getting the color of the roses on the rosebush next to the door.

Jackson Stewart had just kissed me on the cheek!

"If you ever need anything that Miley can't handle, like beating up a guy or something," he laughed "Then I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you." I replied before he turned and walked back to his car.

I opened the door, still in a daze from the cheek kiss, and put everything down inside.

"Lilly is that you?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom it's me." I called back.

* * *

**Oh ho ho. Will Oliver forgive Lilly? Does Jackson know Lilly likes him? Does Miley know? Will Miley ever know? Will I ever stop asking questions?**

**:) Reviews would be loved. **


	4. It's a Liquid, Solid, AND a gas

**Ok so this chapter is a little shorter than the others by a few 20 or so words but I didn't have anything else to put. I'd have to wait until the next chapter for the next day of school. But anyway. Enjoy! **

* * *

School on Monday wasn't easy. Oliver was still majorly angry at me and wouldn't talk to me all day. It seemed like he was rather avoiding me.

Jackson on the other hand said hi to me every chance he got. I don't know if this was a horrible day or an amazing day.

And I wondered why Miley hadn't picked up on ANYTHING yet. It was like..so obvious!

Everything went "fine" until Miley and I were walking down the hall towards the doors to the outside after the last bell of the day had rung.

Right before I put my hand on the handle a voice from behind us made me blush.

"Do you girls need a ride home?" Jackson asked twirling his keys around his index finger. Miley and I looked at each other confused before shrugging.

Hey it beat walking!

Jackson turned the key and up the car started.

"Jackson?" Miley asked from the passenger's seat. She had called shotgun. _Darn that woman._

"Yeah Miles?" Jackson asked looking in the rear-view mirror before backing out.

"Why do you suddenly decide to be super sweet brother and drive us home?"

"It's hot. I didn't want you two to die of heatstroke." He replied backing out.

Miley bought it but I wasn't fooled. It had been the same temperature for a month. It was even a little cloudy today which made it probably 10 degrees cooler.

Miley and I got out and walked up to the door of her house. We were going to be nerds and spend time up in her room all afternoon doing homework. Jackson had other plans though. He was going to spend the afternoon surfing. I so hated him right now.

After about an hour of discussing how the answer to number 6 on our math homework was 5(or was it 7?) I was feeling pretty parched. I went downstairs to dig through their fridge to find something cold to drink.

Just as I pulled a cup out of the drain-tray, and not to mention checked if it was dirty with specks of..anything, Jackson walked through the back door. _Oh his chest..._

The suntan lotion made him all shiny..and his hair was all wet..and oh man. I think I died and went to heaven.

I turned back around and became very interested in the glass. I didn't want to make it seem like I was staring at him..even though I was.

"How about I make some lemonade? I'm pretty parched." He said smiling.

I nodded as he slipped past me and got the pitcher out of the closet.

10 minutes later I was sitting at the kitchen table with my ice cold glass of lemonade talking to Jackson about the waves that day.

"They weren't anything special, say if there was a storm that would be a different story, but I got a couple."

"I envy you right now." I told him laughing. "You get to surf while I get to sit up in Miley's room trying to figure out if water is a gas or a liquid or a solid. Which I guess it's all three. Gas when it evaporates, liquid when it's regular, and solid when it's frozen."

I looked up from my glass to see Jackson staring at me. _Oops maybe I shouldn't be talking all smart._

"You're really smart you know that Lilly?" He smiled.

I blushed, this time letting him see it. He had a satisfied smile on his face as he put the cup up to his lips. _I so envy you right now cup._

I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and both sets of our eyes landed on Miley.

"There you are Lilly. I thought you went down to get a drink. Not be a guest star on the idiot brother show."

I bit my cheek so I wouldn't smile at Jackson's reaction.

He glared at her before taking another sip of his lemonade.

"So are you coming back upstairs or what? I just read the directions and it said that one of them was a solid, gas, and liquid."

Jackson smirked at me. I kept myself from blushing before turning to Miley and following her out of the room.

Before I was almost at the stairs I turned around and mouthed a thank you for the lemonade.

He held his up like he was giving a toast and took another sip.

"Miley! Lilly! Dinner!" Mr. Stewart yelled up the stairs.

Miley and I raced each other down laughing all the way.

When we got down stairs we could smell the wonderful smells of spagetti sauce and garlic bread.

I sat at the table and stuffed the tip of the napkin in the top of my shirt.

I was such a pig when it came to spaghetti.

After I offered to help Miley with the dishes we went out to the beach and walked along the shoreline as the sun set.

That's when she stared asking about Oliver.

"Hey Lilly..why exactly was the reason Oliver was so mad the other night?" Miley asked me as she kicked at the water coming up the shore and running across her feet.

I was silent for a minute before answering. "He thought that I had a crush on Jackson." I added an ew for dramatic effect and both of us laughed.

"What a stupid reason to be mad. He should KNOW you don't like that idiotic slob. Right?"

"Right." I answered shaking my head. _LIER!  
_

_"""""""""" _

"See you at school tomorrow Miles." I said walking out the door.

I passed Jackson washing his car. "Bye Jackson." I said walking past him.

"See ya Lilly." He said brightly before dipping the rag back into the bucket of soapy water.

* * *

**Soooo..that's two in one night. But I'm having a bit of writer's block so until Missy gets online tomorrow I don't think I'll be having another chapter. Unless a miracle happens and I think of something. Because right now I'm getting the ideas from her and just elaborating on them.**


	5. Ice cream!

Well I'm on a roll tonight! Just in case you were wondering this chapter is my idea. Not Missy's. :) She normally helps but she's sleeping. So yeah.

* * *

It was about to be another dreadful day of school. Oliver was going to ignore me once again and I was going to think about Jackson all day and have to make up excuses to why I was slobbering all over my notebook.

Miley still had no idea about my feelings for Jackson as he passed us and we glanced at each other.

Apparently he didn't want Miley getting suspicious either. I was supposed to be spending the night at Miley's house again this Friday Night.

So countdown until I sleep in the same house as Jackson: 2 more days.(Not including today, Tuesday, or Friday)

I might be sounding like an obsessed freak but I swear I'm not. It always sounds worse when it's put into words. Just think about someone that you really like. You got them on your mind? Good. Now think of how much you think of them and how excited you are to see them?

See? Now does that sound so bad? I'm telling ya, It's always worse when you read it. Or hear it from someone else.

Another all afternoon session of how many fruit bats were in..the rain forest I think? And why the answer to number 10 on math was 20. Although I insisted it was 83.

Tonight's dinner was chicken.

Mr. Stewart kept asking me back to dinner day after day. I was starting to spend more time there than at my own house. What was with the Stewart family weirdness?

By the time it was Friday night I was seriously ticked at Oliver. He didn't say anything to me the whole week of school, didn't return my emails, didn't return my calls and wouldn't even talk to Miley about me. It was like I didn't exist to him.

When I was just about to give up on him all together he showed up Friday night.

I was resistant at first but I gave in and let him talk to me.

He requested to speak to me in private so we took a walk on the beach.

"Lilly," He began, looking at his feet, "I've been a huge jerk. It's not my fault that I really liked you but you liked Jackson." He said looking back up at me.

I stared back at him biting my lower lip.

"Oliver I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lied like that. I was just that I can't tell Miley that I have a humungo crush on her brother. That's like totally not a best friend thing to do."

Oliver sighed looking out onto the beach.

I sighed as well and slumped down on a rock. "I don't know what I'm going to do." I whined burring my face in my hands.

I felt the rock shift as Oliver sat down next to me. "You're sure you can't just tell her the truth?" He asked.

I shook my head. "As much as I'd like to I can't." I replied with my face still in my hands.

He was silent again for a moment before asking "Does Jackson know?"

This time I was the silent one. "I..I'm not sure."

"Do you want me to tell him?" He asked quietly.

My head shot up and I screamed a shaky "NO!"

He fell back off the rock and both of us laughed. Then we kept laughing like we were drunk or high or something. We laughed so hard that my sides hurt and there were tears rolling down his cheeks. It had been a while since I had a good laugh.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked me as we stood up to walk back to the house.

"Do you still want to pretend we're dating?" I asked him.

"Nah." He replied putting his arm around me. "We'll just tell Miley that it was a no hard feelings deal. We just want to be friends."

When we were almost up to the house I HAD to ask him. "Oliver?"

"Yes Lilly?"

"How did you know I liked Jackson?" I whispered his name only because we were on the Stewart property.

He smiled and replied "Only an idiot couldn't figure it out."

I fake gasped and playfully hit him.

"What?!" He shouted in a high pitched voice.

"You just called Miley an idiot." I said lowly.

We both chuckled before walking in the back door.

We told Miley that we liked each other better as friends and there were no hard feelings between us.

She looked a little disapointed that her two best friends weren't in love but also looked happy that we were actually being friends again.

Oliver left and I was excited to spend the night with Miley.

I wasn't going to try to think about Jackson tonight. I felt like I'd been using Miley. Just coming to her house to gawk at her brother's shiny naked chest.

But that boy wasn't going to make it easy on me one bit.

"Do you girls want to go for ice cream?" He asked us as we sat on the couch watching reruns of Degrassi: The Next Generation. _MAN was that Spinner kid HOT._

"Sure." We both replied getting up off the couch.

Miley clicked off the tv and I raced her to the car calling shotgun the whole way out.

So in the end I got shotgun and a turtle ice cream cone. Tonight was already pretty good.

But..anyone should know that giving two teenage girls ice cream when they were going to be together the whole night was a horrible idea.

Miley and I were up half the night jumping on her bed to the Hannah Montana CD.

When she passed out at about 3:00AM I got off the floor, which I had been previously sitting on with a fashion mag and a flashlight, to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

You'll never guess who was in there. I knocked on the door and I heard "Just a minute." In that Jackson voice of his. I heard water running and then cutting off and the door opened.

He saw it was me and smiled his usual Jackson smile.

I tried to get around him into the bathroom but he was blocking the doorway.

"Uh Jackson can you-"

"Lilly have you ever been kissed by a 16 year old?"

"No." I said truthfully. I'd barely been kissed.

"Would you mind if I...Uh..You know?" He asked nervously.

_I think my dinner is making a surprise visit._

* * *

**Chapter 6 might be up tonight..it might not. Not sure yet. :) **


	6. Kiss me fool!

**Eek so sorry for the delay! I went to Missy's house on Saturday-Sunday and I've had writer's block since then.**

**I got through this chapter painfully with the help of The Goofy Movie. I know weird mentor. Just forget that. Point is..it isn't as great as the other chapters but at least I got one up for you. Missy is helping me on chapter 7 tomorrow so just bear with me. Ok well enjoy!**

* * *

I shook my head no. I think if I opened my mouth nothing but weird noises would come out. And I think that would drive him off more than bring him closer. Unless he has an infatuation with aliens or something. I shuddered. I didn't even think of what his turn ons are. 

He smiled and cupped his hand on my cheek. (Imagine the Miley/Jake kiss)

When he broke off the kiss I realized my legs felt like wet noodles. Or Jell-o. Or ah you get the point.

Through the dark I could see him blush and I thought about how my face looked. Probably like an apple.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead and walked past me.

I stood frozen still until I heard his door shut. I made one final look back to make sure he was really in his room, then headed back to Miley's room.

It took a long time to get to sleep but when I did I dreamed about getting married to Jackson. I woke up with drool rolling down the side of my cheek.

I got out of bed earlier than Miley. She was sleeping so late it was like she had a hangover. I guess she didn't stay up as late as I did. On weekends I could last to 5:00AM.

I went downstairs to the smell of my favorite breakfast food in the whole world. If you didn't figure it out already it was blueberry pancakes.

I turned the corner around the stairs and saw that Mr. Stewart was on the couch reading the paper. That meant that Jackson had to be cooking the pancakes. To confirm my guess, hey it could have been a monkey!, I looked over and saw Jackson smile at me.

I walked over to him and took another big whiff of the pancakes.

"I knew you liked them the last time I made them. So I thought I'd make them for you again."

I smiled brightly. "That's very sweet of you." I thought about kissing him on the cheek but then again Mr. Stewart was sitting right there on the couch. Him finding out seemed worse than Miley finding out. Although it seemed like Mr. Stewart kind of knew something was going on. God I hope not.

When I was rinsing off my plate Miley came downstairs rubbing her eyes.

"G'morning sleeping beauty." I said laughing. She gave me a half smile and stretched.

"I was out cold wasn't I?" She asked walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down.

"Like you were dead." I replied laughing and bringing her a cup of orange juice. Since Jackson, Mr. Stewart, and I scarfed down all the pancakes I couldn't offer her any.

We decided to scope out the mall later with Oliver. Once again Jackson offered to drive. I was afraid Miley would start catching on but all she thought was that he was just maturing. Being a real big brother. Not just someone who pretended to be.

Miley had called shotgun so I was stuck in the back with Oliver. Not like it was a bad thing..ok it was. I'm sorry but the kid never shut up!

I caught Jackson glancing in the rear view mirror a few times. I smiled to myself knowing that at least someone was jealous when I hung out with another guy.

Miley and I went off for a while and Jackson and Oliver went somewhere together. With my luck it was to pick up some chicks.

When we all met up everyone had bags except Oliver. I wondered what was in Jackson's bag but Miley asked before I could.

"Just something for a friend's birthday. Nothing you'd be interested in." He said nonchalantly. Since it didn't seem like he was hiding anything Miley backed off. I wouldn't have backed off so easily. Who's this friend? And why are they so lucky to get something from the surf shop? If I wasn't around three people who would think I was totally insane for doing it for no reason, I'd be doing a pouty face right now.

When I got back to Miley's house I thanked her for letting me stay. I really needed to get back home though. I'd barely spent any time there. I said goodbye to Mr. Stewart and thanked him for letting me stay as well.

Jackson offered to drive me home and I went out to his car while he got his keys. I noticed the bag that he bought today was on the passenger's seat.

I wanted to peak but instead I just picked it up and moved it to the back seat.

Jackson got in the car. He smiled until he sat down in the driver's seat. "Where'd the bag go?"

I was afraid I shouldn't have touched it because it wasn't mine to touch but I quietly said "In the back."

"Oh." He replied reaching in the back. I brought it up to the front and set it on my lap. Then he started driving away.

After a while of me sitting there staring at it wondering if I should open it or not he told me to.

I reached my hand inside and felt something leathery. I pulled it out and it was a belt with white and blue skulls on it. It was so adorable. I reached my hand back inside and felt something papery. I brought it out. Then I stared at it trying to remember what holiday it was. It's not my birthday..or valentines day..why am I getting a card?

I opened it and read:

Lilly,

I'm guessing you already know this but I guess I want to tell you anyway. You're a very beautiful girl and I wanted to know if you'd like to date.

I can understand if you don't want to since I'm Miley's older brother and if you missed the part about being older, OLDER brother.

But anyway I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. I hope you like your belt. And you can still keep it if you say no. It's your gift.

Sincerly, Jackson.

I closed it and looked at him. He had his eyes on the road but he was smiling. He must be able to see me smiling at him out of the corner of his eye. I was silent with my answer until I got to my house.

He walked me to my door and that's when I started getting nervous.

"Jackson. I really like you too..but I'm not so sure you want to keep this a secret from Miley. She'd get so angry if she found out..and I don't want to keep it from her either. But you know I really like you." I rambled on.

He waited for me to stop and then replied simply "She doesn't have to find out. It'll be our little secret." My heart literally skipped a beat.

"I suppose we can do that." I smiled and blushed at the same time. Good thing something bad didn't happen when the two mixed..like one's head exploding.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before giving me another passionate kiss on the lips. _God I love his kisses._

When he was safely out of range I finally walked inside. My mom wanted to see what I got. I kept Jackson's present with my bag at the front door. I didn't want to make up a lie about how much the belt was. And there was no way I could say it was a gift. She'd be asking all night who it was from.

I knew I had to tell someone about this. I'm a girl! I can't keep things to myself!

I finally decided to call Oliver and tell him all about my weekend.

* * *

**So I hope this relationship wasn't rushed or anything. I always feel like it comes too soon in the story. That's why I always like writing stories where the couple is already dating..but hey you shouldn't be reading this! You should be reviewing :) **


	7. Her nose was like a banana!

Hello again! Sorry for the slight delay. I got new library books the other day and let me tell you. When I get new library books you can't tear me away from them. They're like drugs man! OO Buuuuut anyway. Here's the chapter!

* * *

"Hello?" Asked just the voice I wanted to hear.

"Hey Oliver. It's Lilly." I said (sounding peppier than usual I might add)

"Hey Lil. I kinda guessed from the caller ID. But anyway..what's up?

I was silent for a moment trying to decide how I was going to word it.

I told him everything. EVERYTHING. And to my surprise it all came out easily.

"Well congrats Lilly. At least something in your life is finally working out for you."

And with those words I realized that something WAS working for me. I didn't have to worry about being called Miley/Hannah's sidekick. I was now..Jackson's "sidekick" if you will.

But then I thought about how we weren't going to tell Miley and some of that dream crumbled like a chocolate chip cookie. _Mmmm_.

"So I guess the two of you still aren't going to tell Miley?" Oliver asked. _Uhh can he read my mind?_

I exhaled loudly into the phone. "How do you suppose I tell her Oliver? 'Hi Miley! Nice weather we're having. Ready to go to the mall? Oh by the way, I'm dating your brother even though it's against girl/best friend code. So let's go." I rolled my eyes even though Oliver couldn't see me and I had the feeling that he was doing the same exact thing.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so blunt about it." He suggested.

I slapped the forehead with the palm of my hand. "Oliver, I'm gonna let you go. See you tomorrow at school."

"See ya." Was the last thing I heard from him before I clicked 'end call'.

Naturally, everyone loved my outfit. Not to sound conceited but they always love my outfits. But today was extra special. It seemed like they OBSESSED over my outfit.

_I think it's because of the belt._

I had picked a baby blue tank top, a baby blue ribbon headband, curled my hair, black capri's, black flip flops, and the gorgeous black belt with white and baby blue skulls.

_Jackson couldn't have picked a better 'will you be my girlfriend' present. I'm going to keep this one forever._

"Cute belt." Miley complimented at lunch as I sat down at our usual table.

"Thanks." I smiled. Slightly nervously.

"I've never seen it before." She said looking at it again. "How long have you had it?"

Unfortunatley lying had become easier in this past few months.

"Mom got it for me last night." I lied.

"Cool. You've got to let me borrow it sometime." She said putting a french fry, smothered in ketchup, into her mouth.

"Sure. Any time." I replied hoping if I never wore it again she'd forget. Because I mean how silly would that look? Miley wearing something her brother bought for her best friend for a 'will you go out with me present'. Ok that's kind of a little bit confusing. How about this one? Try this on for size: Miley wearing something her brother got for another girl.

Because god forbid Jackson can just have a friend that's a girl. Where she can just be a friend..and not a girlfriend.

And that's when I really started thinking about it.

I recalled how long his ex girlfriends lasted. I'd get a month if I was lucky.

"But he really wanted to go out with you." The nice part of me suggested.

"He really wants go out with all the girls he dates." The evil part of me shot back.

"Lilly..LILLY!"

I didn't realize that I had my hands over my ears and a funny look on my face like I was a dog and someone nearby just blew a dog whistle.

I looked up at Miley, my cheeks flushing red.

"Are...you ok?" She asked concerned. "I mean Hannah's singing isn't that bad."

I realized she must have been talking about the next upcoming Hannah Concert.

"No. Uh. Sorry. I'm fine. Continue."

She eyed me carefully. "I don't suppose you were even LISTENING so I'll start again."

And this time I really listened.

A Hannah Concert was being held tonight. Great. I was going to have to go back to being Lola. Hannah Montana's trusty sidekick.

I'd like to kick somebody in the side..

As I was walking to English, by myself because I had to stop by my locker and Miley and Oliver said they would meet me in there, I spotted Jackson by a bunch of his older friends.

I gave him a half smile and he slightly waved. I was pretty sure I was the only one who saw him wave and I was sure than he was the only one who saw me smile but I saw a girl walk in his direction. And then out of the corner of my eye I saw a boy walk in my direction.

"Hey." He said getting closer. I still had my eyes on Jackson and that girl.

"Hello? Anyone home in there?" He tried again.

I tore my eyes away for three seconds to look at the boy. Then my eyes traveled back to Jackson. "I'm Lilly." I said not taking my eyes off the two of them.

"Robert." The boy replied.

I looked over at him and half smiled before looking back. "Nice to meet you Robert."

I saw Jackson look over at me and I raised my eyebrows back at him. His eyes shot towards the girl again.

"So uh..was it just me or were you smiling at me?" Robert asked after a while of silence.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said brushing past him. I honestly needed to. I was going to be late for English.

"Hey you don't have to be shy! Can I have your number!" He yelled at me. I ignored him and kept walking. I was too frustrated at the moment to deal with that Robert kid.

Miley, Oliver, and I sat at Miley's kitchen table. We were studying math, not like we wanted to, but it was worth the passing grade. Well..It wasn't really studying..it was more like homework. Who on earth does math problems just for fun? Not me.

Miley had gotten up to go to the bathroom and Jackson had come in from the back and sat in her seat.

I looked up at him and the first thing that came out of my mouth was "So who was the girl you were waving at?" Then I gave a little smirk at the end.

His eyes shot nervously in Oliver's direction. I noticed and told him that Oliver already knew.

"Her name was Bella. Who did you smile at?" He joked back

"His name was Robert." He smirked and shook his head. "I better watch out. That kid was very handsome."

I really laughed at that.

"And I better watch out that girl was pretty smokin'."

"Psh. No one is better than you." When I looked at him with a raised eyebrow he kissed me and then added "You should have seen her nose. It was like a banana."

We all laughed as Miley walked back in.

"What's so funny?" She asked taking her seat again.

"Oh. Nothing." Oliver replied.

_Was Oliver going to be an actor in this play too?_


	8. Richard? Robert?

**Ugh sorry for the delay again. I started school a few weeks ago and you all know how school can get in the way. Well enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Who's that kid?" Oliver asked as I slammed my locker shut.

I spun around and spotted the kid he was talking about. Richard. No wait sorry. Robert was his name. It was kinda hard to remember since I didn't particularly care and all.

"Oh God. Oliver keep your head down and WALK." I said clutching my books to my chest, spinning on my heel and walking towards the cafeteria.

"Wait! Lilly!" R...Robert yelled from behind me.

"Who _is_ that kid?" Oliver asked almost jogging to keep up with me.

"This kid who thought I was smiling at him yesterday when I was really smiling at Jackson. His name is Robert."

"Well what does he want?" Oliver asked glancing over his shoulder to see if we were still being followed. Yup.

"Apparently to get to know me." I sighed. I knew I'd have to tell him..but I didn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone.

We rushed over to the table Miley was sitting at and I grabbed the magazine that was in her hands seconds before and hid my face behind it.

I saw Miley give Oliver an awkward glance from out of the corner of my eye and he shrugged. I knew he'd tell her later though. If she didn't figure it out before then.

"Lilly?" Robert asked standing across from me at the end of the other side of the table.

I slowly lowered the magazine with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

_Avoiding him? I don't even know him and he's STALKING me!_

"Oh what ever do you mean?" I asked in the fakest voice I could muster.

"You won't talk to me that's what I mean. I thought you smiled at me yesterday.."

"No. I didn't smile at you." I said flatly, starting to get irritated with his persistence. "I was smiling at my b-..best friend...Oliver. Right here."

Good save Lilly. You just saved yourself from saying boyfriend and a whole day of confrontation by Miley and a whole year of regret for saying it.

"Oh. Well alright..I'll..I'll talk to you some other time then." He said sadly before starting to walk away.

"Robert wait." _Damnit Lilly! Why do you have to be so kind? _"You..you can sit with us if you want." I said. Miley and Oliver both shot their heads toward me at the same time and I both gave them looks that said 'just let the kid sit here for one day. What could it harm?'

Oh let me tell you. It could harm A LOT. He followed me everywhere for the rest of the day. What am I Mother Goose? I DO NOT live in a shoe..wait..wrong story Lilly...

"Robert..." I began before walking out of the entrance/exit doors. "I'm going home with my two best friends and my best friend's brother. You can't follow me anymore today..and I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow me anymore for the rest of my life."

It came out a little more harsh than I meant it to but I think I got the point across.

Jackson dropped me off at my house before going back to Miley's with Miley and Oliver.

Oliver was going to stay at Miley's for a while but I had chores that I hadn't done in a week and if I waited any longer 1. My clothes would probably start to grow fungus and 2. she'd probably suffocate me with them because she'd been asking me to do them for the whole week.

I said goodbye to everyone and when Miley wasn't looking Jackson mouthed out "I'll call you"

----------------------------------------------

I hate doing chores. It makes me think about things. I'm not reading or doing homework or emailing or talking on the phone. Those at least make me concentrate. But not folding clothes.

Folding clothes just makes me think about all the things that make my life complicated. I'm dating my best friend's brother, she'd be so pissed if she found out. I've got a stalker following me around school who thinks I'm a goddess. I've got a best friend lieing about everything in my life just to keep my ass safe from the wrath of Miley.

It's not fair to Oliver. He's willingly lieing to Miley about my actions and when she finds out she'll not only be pissed at me for lieing she'll hate Oliver for going along with it.

------------------------

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked Jackson when he called at 4:00pm. I didn't mean for it to sound rude but it came across as just that.

"No. I start at 5:00 today. And if you don't want to talk to me then that's perfectly fine."

"No no no no. All I've been wanting to do all day is talk to you!" I said now laying on my bed.

"Same for me Lilly. Same for me."

"Jackson..this isn't fair. I want to hang out with you at school but we can't just suddenly start hanging out together." Then I said the worst thing possible that anyone could say in a relationship. "Maybe this isn't working."

The line was silent for a moment and I feared he'd hung up but then he replied "Do you want to break up then?"

This time it was my turn to be silent. "Either that or tell Miley.." I said sadly. It had to be one or the other and I knew neither of us was going to tell Miley.

"Well..Alright..see you around then." He replied.

"Bye."

Stupid stupid stupid stupid! I just dumped the greatest guy in the WORLD!

And then I woke up.

"Man..no more ice cream sundaes before bed anymore."

My dream was on my mind all day at school.

"What's got ya down?" Oliver asked meeting up with me at my locker.

I shrugged like it was no big deal. "Just thinking about a nightmare I had last night."

If you're anyone other than me, which obviously you are, then you probably think that was a pretty stupid dream to be scared of. He didn't die in a car accident..no gun shots..he didn't cheat on me or drown in the ocean..but just simply us breaking up is as bad as those..I really like him a lot..Not love..Lilly doesn't fall in love..but I do like him a lot..

Maybe the dream was right..it isn't very fair. It's been a week and we've only kissed once.

I see kids in the hallway kissing several times before every class change.

...Maybe...maybe this isn't working.

* * *

**Well this chapter was pretty crappy. I have to admit it's not my best work. I've just had a little bit of writers block _what's new_ and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. **


	9. Over reacting

Again sorry for the delay. Last week was homecoming week and I got really wrapped up in it.

Well enjoy!

* * *

Jackson spotted my expression the second I got in the car.

Miley and Oliver were going straight to the beach and I said that I wasn't feeling good, which wasn't exactly a lie. I still wasn't feeling that good after that dream last night.

Jackson offered to drive me home and I accepted.

"Lilly what's wrong?" He insisted again. I was either taking to long with my response or it was really bothering him.

"Nothing Jackson. I'm fine." I lied.

"No you aren't. I wasn't born yesterday Lilly. Now tell me or I'll stop the car and you can walk home."

I knew he was joking but I had to tell him anyway.

"I had a dream last night that..we broke up."

He didn't take his eyes off the road. He made a noise that sounded like a chuckle and I'm pretty sure that's what it was.

"Jackson don't laugh. It's not funny." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Alright alright it's not funny...who broke up with who?"

"We sort of broke up together." I said looking out the window. We were less than a minute to my house.

"Well Lilly...Just so you know..I'm not going to be breaking up with you for a while. I really like you."

"You say that about every girl." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" He asked like he actually hadn't heard what I said.

"I said I really like you too." I lied.

He smiled as we pulled into my driveway. My mom's car wasn't in the driveway so I could tell that she wasn't home. I thought about inviting him in for half a second but decided against it. Who knows what Jackson did to his exes when they invited him inside.

And right then and there I realized that I was slightly irritated with him. I spent the whole day worrying that he would break up with me and I realized that all he was was a sleez ball to his exes.

But greatfully he doesn't treat me that way..or _wont_ treat me that way.

"Lilly..Are you listening? I said bye."

I snapped back to reality and realized that the ignition was cut off and the car and us were just sitting in the driveway.

"Oh..sorry..I was just..thinking." Wow. I actually didn't lie for once.

He half smiled and went in for the kiss. Oh man. Maybe I should fix that that. Sounds like the National Geographic. _Look at that panther going in for the kill!_

I kissed him back and got out of the car.

He started it back up and I took one last look at him before shutting the front door behind me.

----------------------------------------

Miley's assigned ringtone snapped me out of my homework trance.

I had been trying to do algebra for the past hour but I couldn't read my notes because Jackson's name was scribbled all over it in hearts and I couldn't remember what the teacher had said because all I remember was how good Jackson's hair looked today.

Man Lilly. You've got it bad.

"Hey Miley." I tried to sound as excited as an hour of Algebra could make me.

"Hey Lil. Feeling better?"

"Eh I guess. I know Algebra homework isn't making it any better but I'll live."

"Well that's good...hey can I come over? Oliver's driving me crazy and I have nothing better to do."

"Sure. Come on over..but remember to bring Chicken Noodle Soup and fashion magazines." I joked.

She actually took it literally. "Will do." And then my phone said 'call ended'.

_Two bowls of Chicken Noodle Soup and five fashion magazines later:_

"Wasn't it nice that Jackson drove you home?" Miley asked, flipping the page of the latest _Seventeen_ magazine without taking her eyes off of it.

We had just spent the last hour counting how many times Hannah Montana was in a magazine.

"Yeah. It was pretty great. When we got here my mom wasn't home so I would have been stuck on that hot smelly bus if it hadn't been for him."

She half smiled and turned the page again.

"Hey Lilly? Can I ask you a question?" _Oh god oh god oh god._

"Yeah sure Miles. Anything." _God God God._

"Do you have a crush on my brother?" _Must stay composed. Must stay composed._

"Uh..Uh."_ So much for composed._

Her mouth dropped open.

"You do don't you!" I tried to match her tone with mine. It wasn't angry but it was stern..mine just came out defensive.

"Miley you can't be mad at me!"

"I'm not mad!" _Yeah ok. Tell that to your tone._

"Miles please stop yelling at me. I didn't do anything wrong. I know it's against the best friend code and all but I really, if you think about it, can't control who I like. And honestly..I think you're slightly over reacting."

Oh that got her.

"Over reacting? OVER REACTING?! Call me when you decide to stop liking my brother. Lets see how over reacting that is."

She got up, grabbed her magazines, stomped to the door, and slammed it shut.

There wasn't any use in trying to call her tonight. I'll just call Jackson later and tell him..but I'm pretty sure he'll be hearing it for the second time. He's definitley going to get an earful when she gets home.


	10. Headstrong

**Sorry for another delay. My boyfriend broke up with me recently and I haven't had the passion to write. BUT HEY! This story is about Lilly and Jackson. Not Kaitlin and Alex. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

The only other person left to call was Oliver.

"So she found out huh?" He asked as I layed across my bed, my hair falling over the side and all the blood rushing to my face.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I say sarcastically, propping my feet up on the wall.

"So what are you going to do? Do you think she'll ever speak to you again?" He asked, ignoring the rude remark.

"I don't know..what would you do?" There was a silence on the line "Ok don't answer then." I huffed.

"Sorry Lilly. Hold on. Miley's calling."

My heart pounded and then it calmed down.

After a minute or so Oliver was back on the line.

"Lilly you have to be SILENT. I'm gonna three way the call so you can hear what she says about you." He said quickly.

After a few seconds I heard Oliver say "Ok sorry. It was mom. What were you saying?"

"I was saying 'I can't believe she went behind my back and dated my brother like that." She complained.

I rolled my eyes. _It wasn't like I murdered your dog and didn't tell you. If you had a dog..and if I murdered animals..Which I could never do. I love animals! Ok focus Lilly. Back to what Miley is saying._

It was like Oliver had read my mind because as soon as I focused on the conversation he asked "Don't you think you might be over reacting a little?"

"Oh shut up Oliver." She snapped. "You probably knew about this too."

"Hey don't take it out on me! I'm not the one who just ruined your friendship!"

I growled inside my head.

_He's a liar as much as I am! He's supposed to be taking my side! Not hers!_

But I knew that was wrong too. I knew he shouldn't be taking either side. There shouldn't BE sides.

"Well I gotta go Oliver." Miley sighed. "Jackson just got home and I gotta chew his ass out for this. I'll call you later. Bye."

I waited for Oliver to give me the ok before I spoke.

"You're such a LIAR!" I yelled into the phone.

"Look Lilly, why ruin your friendship over a boy? Especially her brother. Why don't you just find another guy. Theres one named Michael in my P.E. class and-"

"I don't WANT another guy Oliver!" I snapped at him. "Don't you think if I didn't like Jackson this much I would have still gone out with him and kept it from Miley?

Do you think that I like to keep secrets from friends because it's fun?"

"I hope not." He said sarcastically.

"Ugh! You're not any help at all Oliver!" I growled. "I'm going to do something else. Bye." And I slammed my cell phone shut.

Why was this so complicated? It's a boy for god's sake. And in all honesty, if I had an older brother who was totally fine and Miley thought he was super cute and he liked her too then I'd have no problem with her dating him! Really!

I walked over to my window and propped it open.

The cool October breeze blew threw my window and I let the wind blow back my hair.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my brush then walked back to the window, sat in front of it, and brushed my hair.

Having the wind blow my hair back made me feel gorgeous like a model. Gorgeous like someone Jackson would love.

Speaking of Jackson, the phone started playing his ringtone which was "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

I dropped my brush and ran to my bed to get it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey baby. Tell me all about it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I finished telling him about the whole conversation.

"I suppose you want to break up then?" He asked sadly.

"No Jackson!" I exclaimed. "I want to stay with you! It's just Miley.."

"She'll get over it." He huffed. "She's always been my sister. She's only been your friend for a few years. I know her better than you." I doubted he meant to say it rudely like that but it still hurt.

"Are you positive?" I questioned him.

"Extra positive. She'll be fine."

I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"What if she doesn't?" I asked.

He sighed. I could tell he was getting tired of the same question in a different format.

"Then we'll have a problem now won't we? Look. I've got dinner clean up tonight so I gotta go. I'll be there to pick you up tomorrow morning. I love you."

And then he hung up before I could register what he said.

_I love you? Did he just say I love you? No I must have heard wrong. Or maybe he didn't mean to say it..Jackson doesn't love anyone but his family..._

I thought about it for a minute before I picked out my clothes for tomorrow.

I'd deffinatley be wearing the belt he got me.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Goodnight mom!" I called down the stairs.

Jackson was in my dream..only he was crying.

I realized what was happening.

Miley was killing me.

I woke up in a cold sweat at 4:00am and took a cold shower.


	11. Everything

I am SO sorry I kept you all waiting. I've had to take a class online lately because I failed it last year and that's been taking up a lot of my time. And you know how school is..

I was going through my reviews and I realized that there wasn't ONE bad review in the whole three pages.

I just wanted to thank you all so very much of being supportive of my writing.

I haven't been doing good on my last chapters but I hope you all enjoy this one!

Once again, SOOOO sorry.

* * *

I brushed the dream to the back of my mind while I waited by the front door for Jackson.

When he got there I climbed into the passenger's seat. When I looked at him to say good morning I remembered what he said last night.

"I love you too." I said calmly, buckling my seatbelt.

I said it so calmly I scared myself.

His head shot towards me and he grinned bigger that I'd ever seen him grin before.

He kissed me on the lips before starting up the car, backing up from the driveway, and taking us to school.

When we got there I saw Miley and Oliver.

Miley gave Jackson and I a disgusted look. I didn't care though. I had just told the first boy ever that I loved him. Nothing could bring my day down.

Until SHE walked up.

"Hey Jackson." A slutty girl said to him, touching his arm as she walked past.

I cocked my hip and crossed my arms.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"Just some girl in my English class..who apparently thinks I have a thing for her. She's nasty anyway."

That made me feel a little better. I still felt bad that I didn't have a chick friend to call her a fake boobed, crooked teeth, smelly, bimbo to.

Jackson walked me to class and gave me a kiss on the lips at the doorway. A few girls in the class walked past and  
"ohhed" in that 'ohh look at them!' cute way and giggled. I blushed and walked inside.

I had no idea what in the world the lesson was about that day. I was too busy writing "Mrs. Jackson Stewart", "Mrs. Stewart", " Lilly loves Jackson", "Jackson loves Lilly", and "Lilly and Jackson" and drawing cute little hearts on my notebook

_Eh. Doesn't matter.I'll just get the notes from Mil-..oh yeah..we aren't friends anymore._

I sighed deeply, collected my books, and waited for the bell to ring.

Oliver found me in the hallway before second period started.

"Lilly!" He shouted.

I spun around and stared at him. "Where's you're master?"

"Lilly what are you talking about?" He asked following me to my locker.

"Don't play with me Oliver. You can't even say hi to me when she's around. She's got you trained like a puppy, babe." I replied, spinning the combination on my locker.

"Lilly. I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Now if you don't mind, I need to get to class." I said coldly without looking at him, and slamming my locker.

Once in class I felt a little bad for being so rude like that..but it still pissed me off that he was, like, forbidden _hm..is that a word? Maybe I should look it up..OH where was I?! _to speak to me.

_Since when did she become Queen Bitch anyway? Since she became Hannah Montana? Yeah..sounds about right._

I knew I shouldn't be flaming my friend like this but I was just SO angry that I had to take it out on someone.

At that moment I felt a vibrating in my pants. It startled me at first but I soon realized that it was a text message.

I secretly pulled my phone out my pocket, still watching the teacher's every move, and propping my purse up on my binder to shield my hands.

I read the text message quickly, keeping my ears open for any stops in the teacher's lecture. That usually meant that they caught you and were waiting for you to look up so they could embarrass you in front of the whole class.

It was from Oliver.

Lil, I srsly don't kno wat i did. wat ever i did to make u so angry im sry.

-oliver

I hated text lingo more than anything in the world. I don't know what's so hard about typing

"Lilly, I seriously don't know what I did. Whatever I did to make you so angry I'm sorry."

Sure it was a few extra letters but it didn't make you look like an idiot.

My fingers moved fast over the buttons as I typed out my reply.

"Oliver, you seriously don't know what you did wrong?"

I hit the send button and waited for it to vibrate again.

It took him a whole five minutes to reply.

_Well for how much time you take to friggen reply you could at least use propper English to look intellegent!_

"I srsly dnt kno wat i did rong. y do u keep saying that i do?"

I sighed again, I feared a little too loudly, for the teacher looked up from her desk, but she was only looking at the clock above my head.

I wrote back quickly keeping an eye on the teacher as well.

"Think about it Oliver. If you still can't figure it out by lunch then come and find me. Obviously don't bring Miley. Peace."

I hit send, closed the phone, grabbed my favorite pen out of my purse, and began my worksheet.


	12. Into The Night

**I'm so sorry fans! I've had SOOO much work to do!!**

**Plus, I'm not going to lie, I was kind of stuck.**

**But here is the new chapter of But He's 16!**

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Sooner that I had imagined, the bell for lunch was ringing. I slid my pen back in my purse, zipped it up, grabbed my binder and worksheet, and headed to the door, where the teacher was standing, to turn it in.

I pretty much expected Oliver to meet up with me at lunch so instead of going to my locker I went straight to mine and Jackson's table. Luckily Jackson wasn't there. Oliver was though. And luckily Miley wasn't with him.

"So are you ready to tell me what your problem is yet?" Oliver huffed.

"I'm not going to tell you if you get an attitude with me." I said coldly. I knew I was being bitchy but I had a right to. Right?

"Please Lil. It's killing me."

I sighed, for dramatic effect, and told him what was OBVIOUSLY bothering me.

"Ever since Miley found out Jackson and I were dating she's hated me right?"

It was a rhetorical question but Oliver's shiny black hair was bobbing up and down with his head as he shook a yes.

"And you've ignored me every time you were in the hallway with her but wanted to be all buddy buddy when she wasn't around. Correct?"

I paused for a second, looked down at his hands, looked back up, opened his mouth to object, and closed it again. Oliver Oaken had finally realized what's been bothering me for weeks.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I just didn't want Miley to get mad at me too. She's been so P.O.ed about the whole thing." He frowned. "Do you really like him that much to ruin a friendship like that?" He asked quietly.

I sighed, wondering if I told him that little tidbit of information about the exchanging of 'I love you's' he'd go running to Momma Miley.

I thought about it for a second longer, not wanting to keep him waiting, and thought _what the hell? She is already pissed at me. How can my love for her brother make it any worse? Oh, right. That's what started this whole mess._

"He told me he loved me last night." I almost whispered, the words giving me butterflies all over again.

Oliver's eyes got wide before he asked his next question.

"Did you tell him you love him back?"

I bit my cheek, still wondering if I should tell the truth or lie.

I opened my mouth to reply just when I felt hands slither around my waist and a wet kiss on my cheek. I spun around to see a smiling Jackson. "Hey sweetie." He said, smiling bigger. _I didn't think that was possible._

I looked back at Oliver, who had a smug look on his face.

"Well, thanks for filling me in on class Lil. I'll talk to ya later."

He winked at me when he was sure Jackson wasn't looking, and walked away.

Jackson lead me over to our table and we both sat at the same time.

I knew people were staring. It was high school. It's what girls with the latest gossip want.

It's like being famous with the paparazzi breathing down your neck all the time.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't that bad. _Maybe I should take Drama. I sure am a Drama Queen!_

"Nice of you to fill Oaken in on what you did in class." He said, biting into a ham and cheese sandwich. "Where was he anyway?"

_Thanks Oliver. Now I have to make up some stupid lie about you!_

He wasn't feeling to well and had to go to the nurse. I think something in science class messed up his stomach. I've seen some pretty gross videos. How about you?"

I realized I was saying too much, too fast. I usually do that when I'm nervous. (If you didn't already know)

_I hope Jackson doesn't know that._

"Yeah, I remember Biology. It was pretty gross sometimes. Especially dissecting frogs." He replied, taking another bite.

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god he hadn't noticed.

Sooner than I wanted it to, the lunch bell was ringing. Time to go to 6th period. Gym.

Why do schools have Gym class. Is it just to make the fatties look fatter? The nerds look nerdier? The popular girls look cooler?

That's another thing I don't understand.

Popular girls look cool no matter what they're doing.

They look cool if they're blowing their nose for god's sake!

But I suppose I should calm down.

Today in gym we covered tennis. I was never good at this sport. I tried it before, a long time ago, and realized that I would never be good at it.

I just don't have hand eye coordination.

It's hard enough to hit a baseball, kick a kickball, or catch a football.

There is one thing for sure, I'll never be a professional athlete.

After I "hit the showers" I met up with Jackson at my locker just before 7th period. We talked for a few minutes and when I said I had to go he kissed me and handed me a folded piece of paper. Which I could only assume was a note. He smiled, said goodbye, and those famous words. "I love you."

My heart melted. "I love you too." I replied, almost breathless.

While walking to class I slowly unfolded the note and read it to myself.

"_There is this feeling I get in the pit on my stomach whenever I think about you. Not like when you see a squished frog on the side walk feeling. The butterflies in your stomach trying to burst through the walls to get out feelingt. I love you Lilly._

_-Jackson."_

Kinda gross, but it still works.

While sitting in History, I read that note over and over again.

All in all today had been a pretty good day. Oliver knows why I was mad and he can stop being an idiot now, and Jackson loves me.

All I need is Miley to forgive me.

After, it seemed forever, the last bell of the day was ringing.

And guess who was standing in the way of my locker.

Miley Stewart. Queen Bitch.


	13. Blinded

**I'm so sorry for not writing sooner. You know how breakups go. More like heart break. But what am I saying? You guys don't care about my crazy life. You care about Lilly's! Haha enjoy this chapter everyone.**

* * *

Oh god. Oliver told her.

I thought, dreading her opening her mouth and that annoying whining buzzing noise that could only be her voice coming out and breaking my ear drums. Ok, so maybe that was a little mean..just a little.

"Miley." I addressed her.

I didn't look at her as I spun my combination on my locker. I took my time going through all the homework I needed for the night. She didn't mind though. She still stood there glaring at me, waiting for me to, I don't know, drop to my knees and beg for her forgiveness? Bah! Bullshit. Only in her dreams.

I slammed my locker and turned towards her, awaiting her ear piercing screech of a voice. When she still didn't say anything I shifted on my other leg, propping my books on my hip, and asked "Is there something you want?"

She snorted. _Real attractive Miley._

"I was just wondering if you had the homework from Math. I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy texting my new best friend Oliver."

I looked at my feet and smirked. She actually thought that calling _Oliver_ her new best friend would upset me. Haha yeah. I wonder if Oliver knew this.

"Yeah," I paused for a minute, debating whether to give her the wrong homework assignment, but that would just bring me down to her level and no one wants to be on her level. I pulled out my planner and searched for today's date. "Page 45 questions 1-20 evens." I told her, before snapping the book shut and turning on my heel.

As I began to walk away her voice stopped me again.

"You love Jackson don't you."

_Frick. _I kept staring forward, letting everyone pass me. It felt like a good 5 minutes before I turned around to face her, although it was probably only a few seconds. She was still staring at me, daggers in her eyes.

"Yes." I whispered, and then realized that she couldn't hear me.

"YES." I yelled back at her. "I do love him!" I yelled a little louder, and then realized that people were starting to stare.

"I love your brother, Miley."

She glared at me and opened her mouth to bitch at me but I slammed through the front doors before she could say anything.

Thankfully she didn't chase after me. My heart was about ready to pound right out of my chest when I saw Jackson leaning against his car.

He saw the look on my face and straightened up.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked, concerned.

"I'll tell you on the way home." I replied, brushing past him to get into the passenger's seat.

I finished telling him what happened as soon as we pulled into my driveway.

"So expect hell when you get home. She was PISSED when I left her." I told him leaning back in the seat.

He cut the engine off and leaned back in his as well. Then he looked at me and put his hand on mine and smiled.

I smiled back. _What does it matter what Miley thinks. It's my choice to date him AND to love him. She has no say in this._

And as if Jackson read my mind he said "It's none of Miley's business. We love eachother and that's final."

I smiled and he kissed my nose.

"I love you Lilly."

No matter how many times I heard it, it wouldn't stop being cute.

"I love you too Jackson. I love you too."

As I was doing my homework I decided to text Oliver and ask him why the hell he was out to get me.

**Me: So why did you tell Queen Bitch I love Jackson?**

It took him forever to reply, like always. And like always it was if a 4 year old who doesn't know how to spell yet sent it.

**Oliver: I dun kno what u r tlking bout. i didn't tell her. i swear.**

I sighed and my fingers became lightning across the keypad.

**Me: Then how does she know that I love him? That's a really random question to ask someone.**

**Oliver: well i told tiff. she must have told her.**

_God I hate Tiffany. I always have._

**Me: Oliver, you know that you can't tell anyone anything at our school. You tell one person and then everyone knows.**

**Oliver: i didn't kno that it was goin 2 get back to miley. i swear.**

**Me: Whatever. I have to go. Bye.**

I snaped my phone shut just as I was being called for dinner.

As I was brushing my teeth for bed I heard my phone beep. It was telling me that I had a new text message. I figured it was from Oliver but I checked it anyway.

It was from an unknown number and it read "Jackson is cheating on you."

My heart raced for a quick second and I started to breathe fast. I texted them back quickly.

**Me: Who is this?**

**Them: That doesn't matter. All you need to know is that he doesn't love you. He's cheating.**

I stared at my phone and tears stung my eyes.

I was about to break down and cry when I realized that it was probably a message from someone Miley knew. Trying to get back at me. Yeah, that's it. Jackson wouldn't cheat. He loves me. He even said so.

Just then my phone started ringing. It was Jackson.

We talked for almost two hours after he called and I decided that it would probably be best not to mention the whole cheating thing to him. It would only get him all worked up and wouldn't do anything to help our relationship.

I mean, it's high school right? Rumors spread. Not everyone likes you so they're bound to say mean things.

Right?

_Right?_


	14. Leave The Pieces

**Again, sorry for such a long wait. I've just had major writer's block. I totally understand if my faithful readers lost interest in reading. I'm a horrible person. Making you guys wait so long for this thrilling chapter. :) Have fun with this one.**

* * *

  


I woke up in the morning hoping that the text message was just a dream but when I snatched my cell from my bedside table and looked in the inbox I saw the unknown number staring back at me.

I sighed and shut it again before throwing it at the foot of my bed.

Thank God that it was Friday though. I don't think I could have gone to school if it was a Monday. I tossed and turned all night last night, waking from a few nightmares that Jackson and I weren't together anymore.

An hour later, after I jumped in the shower and finished up all the homework I was too lazy to do last night. I was outside in my driveway waiting for Jackson to pick me up for school.

When he pulled into the driveway one look at him made my heart stop. _What if he is cheating? He's really attractive and there is no doubt about it that other girls want to go out with him. Plus, it's a proven fact that he doesn't go out with girls for too long. What if he has someone else on the side? Is she prettier than I am? Smarter? Funnier?_

"Well come on Lilly. We're going to be late for school. Is everything ok?" Jackson's voice shook me back to reality and I realized I'd just been standing there staring at him.

I shook my head yes, indicating that everything was in fact ok with me, and hopped into the passenger's seat.

The whole entire ride there I stared out the window at the trees passing wondering who this other girl might be.

_Take a chill pill, Lilly. The text was just some stupid high school rumor. You know how girls are in high school. All they want to do is ruin each other's lives and steal their boyfriends. It was probably just some fat nasty girl who likes Jackson and wanted him to herself. I need to stop worrying about this. Jackson loves me, he said so._

I smiled at my conclusion and when I looked at Jackson, he smiled back at me just as we were pulling into the student parking lot.

We walked hand in hand into the school, just like every other day and sat down at a table. "Hey, I told one of my friends I'd meet up with them to help them out on their homework. Do you mind if I just meet you back here before the bell rings?" Jackson asked. I nodded and he kissed my forehead before wandering off.

I sighed and took out this month's issue of Cosmo Girl.

While reading an article about this summer's fashion styles, I got another anonymous text message from the number last night. My heart stopped for a split second and then started racing fast while I clicked the "Accept Text" button on my phone. While I waited for the message to show up, I looked around the room trying to spot the text sender. All around me people had their cell phones out texting, calling, and listening to music on the ones that doubled as MP3 players. It would be impossible to tell who sent the text. Maybe they weren't even in the same area I was.

I looked back down at my phone and read the message.

"**Your boyfriend has been spotted kissing the cheek of another girl. You might want to go to his locker to see if you can still spot his cheating in action. Then try and convince yourself he isn't a cheater."**

I read the message over and over and over again. _There is totally no way Jackson is cheating._ I told myself after closing my phone. I didn't bother texting back because I knew they weren't going to tell me who they were so there was no point.

I decided, just to make myself feel better today and not give myself a heart attack, I'd check Jackson's locker. You know, just to make sure and all.

As I rounded the corner I heard Jackson laughing and I started to calm down because if he was with a girl he would be kissing her and not laughing right? He totally had to be with one of his buddies, talking about something. Maybe even me.

But just as I was about to round the corner I heard a girl's laughter from the same direction.

_That still doesn't mean anything. They could still just be working on homework or something. He just said one of his friends. He didn't specify any gender._

I decided the appropriate way to handle this would be to sneak around the corner ever so quietly and see what he was up to.

I made sure no one else was in the hallway before I decided to spy. I didn't need anyone thinking I was some kind of freak who spies on people making out- _JACKSON BETTER NOT BE_- and to also make sure no one was going to sneak up on me or call my name and blow it all.

After a thorough scan of the entire hallway I stuck my head around the corner just to catch the nasty slut he was with reach in for a kiss.

I was expecting Jackson to push her away and say something about me but, as my luck had it, he leaned in and met her kiss in the middle.

I stared for another minute, trying to kill that skank with my mind but when the first bell started ringing I had to high tail it back to the table I was sitting at so Jackson wouldn't figure out I was spying on him. I jumped into the seat and pulled out my magazine, feigning disinterest in an article about Ashlee Simpson just as Jackson walked around the corner.

I looked up to see him coming towards me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

_That smile better be made for me and not from that stupid whore kissing him._

I was hoping that he was going to sit me down and tell me the truth and explain to me that he kissed another girl but it was a total accident.

I wanted him to tell me something like, she has powers to control people's minds and she went around seducing other people's boyfriends and getting them do to unspeakable things with her.

But you know my luck. No such thing would ever happen to me. Things just go wrong for me and that's just how my life is. It isn't glamorous like Little Miss Hannah Montana. I never get anything special. And now, the love of my life was about to break up with me and I wouldn't even have a best friend's shoulder to cry on because she hated me.

"Hey sweetie." He said kissing me. I didn't even pucker my lips. I was too royally pissed off to even do such a thing. "Is something wrong?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned. "Nope, not a thing." I replied, my voice icy cold.

"Ok, cool. Listen, I need to talk to you." He started just as the second bell started ringing.

"Damnit. Ok, I'll talk to you after first period. I would text you and all but coach doesn't like us to have our phones out during class. See ya later sweetie. I love you." He said kissing my forehead.

Stupid me just stood there, staring at his back while he walked off, tears dripping out of my eyes while kids walked around me to get to first period.


	15. In the Ayer

**Hey guys! I know I keep making up excuses for not keeping up with the story and I know you all probably don't even want to read this anymore because you're so mad at me but let me tell you: AP classes are freaking hard and I WISH I had a life. But anway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

I decided to skip first period, I know very unlike me, but I couldn't let them see me crying my eyes out. It's not like I have a best friend I can spill this to. Miley still hates my guts and Oliver wouldn't understand it, even though he is a BOY. I just went into one of the stalls, locked it behind me, and cried like I'd never cried before. I kept replaying the scene in my head, which was a bad idea because it just made me cry harder. When the second bell rang I blew my nose and wiped at my eyes before coming out of the stall. I probably looked like crap, eyeliner running down my cheeks-I need to remind myself to get some waterproof!-and boogers hanging out of my nose so I walked over to the mirrors. My eyes were big and puffy and my nose was red like Rudolph's.

As I reapplied my eyeliner, Miley walked in. She took one look at me and headed straight into one of the stalls as fast as she could. Somehow, I couldn't help thinking that this crying I was doing was somehow her fault.

Jackson was standing outside my classroom when I finally got there, just minutes before the bell.

"Hey Lil. I waited for you after first period but you weren't there." He said, smiling like he wasn't just making out with some girl an hour prior.

"I was at the clinic. My chest was hurting." Which was half true. My chest DID hurt.

"Oh, are you ok?" He asked reaching in to kiss my forehead. I backed up and leaned on my other foot.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked frowning.

"Nothing at all Jackson. So what were you going to tell me?" I asked him, setting my jaw.

He hesitated for a moment before replying. "I can't take you home today because I have to go to the library and work on a project with someone. It's really important and we need all the information we can find." He replied. There were three reasons I knew that was a lie. Reason number uno: He was talking so fast that I could barely tell what he was even saying. Reason number dos: He put so much extra info in there that it sounded like he was trying to cover up being nervous. And finally, reason number tres: I knew about that skank. He wasn't going to the library to STUDY. He wasn't even going to the library! He was going off with that nasty girl to go make out and cheat with me more.

Now, I should have ended it there, any smart girl would, but I wanted my REVENGE. That's when it hit me. I should pull a _John Tucker Must Die_. _Jackson Stewart Must Pay_. But to actually pull that off, I needed some of his exes.

"That's ok Jackson." I replied. "I have some research to do anyway." _I have to ask around about who you dated and who else you cheated on and who else wants revenge._

I made a show of letting him kiss me before I got on the bus. I had no idea how I was even going to pull off _Jackson Stewart Must Pay_ but I had to start somewhere. Maybe Myspace would help. I could look on his friends list and see if any of them look familiar. I did see a lot of his girlfriends, since I used to practically live at Miley's house. All of them were so ditzy though. They'd have no idea what _Jackson Stewart Must Pay _even meant. They looked a little slutty too. Who knows if they'd even remember who Jackson was.

_Maybe Oliver could help. _I thought signing on to AIM. Thank god he was online.

BitterxSweet: Oliver, I need your help. This is a big thing and I have no time for small talk or explaining. Who did Jackson date before me?

I watched as his screen name went from "is online" to "is typing". It seemed to take forever. This boy was even slower at typing on his computer than he was texting. What a big surprise, seeing as he's always on Myspace trying to hook up with his ladies.

Chick_Magnet97: y do u need 2 kno?

I sighed. DID I NOT JUST TELL HIM THERE IS NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!?

BitterxSweet: It's a long story. I told you, there is no time to explain. Do you know any? And if you know a lot, could you please refer me to some intelligent ones?

Chick_Magnet97: could u plz tell me whats goin on? i cant help u if i dnt know what u mean.

I was three seconds from banging my head on the keyboard. How can you not help me?!

BitterxSweet: OLIVER, NAMES! JUST GIVE ME THE FREAKING NAMES!

I could feel my heart racing in my chest as it said he was typing. I wonder if these girls could help me. I wonder if they would think I'm crazy or something.

Chick_Magnet97: 1s name is paige wright. she was pretty smart almost 2 smart 2 b dating jackson

BitterxSweet: To smart to be dating Jackson? What's that supposed to mean?

Chick_Magnet97: nuthin. number 2s name is abbie heartsfield. number 3 is chelsea mann and number 4 is ruby porter.

BitterxSweet: Thank you Oliver! I can't tell you how thankful I am. I'll explain at a later time.

I signed off, so I wouldn't have any more distractions and decided to check out the four girls' Myspaces.

The first profile I looked at was Paige Wright. I composed a short message explaining who I was and what I was messaging her for. I copied the message for the other three girls and hit send. After sending, I went back to the search page and typed in Abbie Heartsfield. I pasted the same message I had sent to Paige and hit send. Two down, two more to go. Next I went to Chelsea Mann and sent the same message. And then, yes, you guessed it, I sent the same message to Ruby Porter.

I sat back in my computer chair, feeling somewhat accomplished. I decided since I had nothing better to do, I'd go back into the kitchen, get my backpack, and start my homework. I was still heartbroken from this little experience but I wouldn't let it get the best of me. I'm a strong girl and apparently I talk to myself.

After an hour doing stupid math problems I hear a ding on my computer. I look over and realize that I have a new email! From Myspace!

I jump up from my bed and dash to the computer to refresh my myspace homepage. I click on the new messages button and there, staring me back in the face, is Chelsea Mann's picture.

I click on the message link and read her reply.

"Lilly, Jackson is a lying cheating backstabbing douchebag. I'd love to help you destroy his life. Who else is going to help us on this? More I hope. Everyone should enjoy the delight of making Jackson wish he had never been born. Write me back, Chelsea."

To me, she sounded a little crazy. But just the right kind of crazy. If I was going to get my revenge on Jackson I had to make sure that the people who were going to help me were going to be all in on this. Now, if I could get the other three to help then this would be marvelous!

I hit the reply button and my fingers raced across the keys.

"I asked three other girls to help us. You sound like you hate him. What did he do to you? He's in the process of cheating on me and acting like I have no idea. We'll see who laughs last. Write back, Lilly."

Ladies and gentlemen, this is going to get excellent.


	16. Just Dance

**Hello all! Here's the update you've been waiting for! I hope all my fans are still with me. I just had writer's block so bad that I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write. But here we go :)**

* * *

Faster than you can say "pigs in a blanket" _yum, i'm pretty hungry right now. NO! Snap out of it. This is no time to be thinking about food!_ The three other girls replied and we were making plans in no time. Even though the number of girls doesn't go by the original movie, the more girls to make Jackson's life hell, the better.

We all agreed to meet the next day at school so we could discuss the first plan of action.

I woke up the next morning feeling the best I had felt since I was totally oblivious to Jackson's cheating.

I got ready for school, so excited I could hardly wait to get there and discuss our plan of action.I know it's a horrible thing to be excited for revenge but how many years has Jackson been doing this? He needed it if you asked me.

At school, I flipped open my enV and signed onto my email. There, I emailed all the girls and told them to meet me at a table Jackson would never think to look. Then, without waiting for them to reply, I texted Jackson and told him that "I had woken up late and was having my mom driving me to school therefore I wouldn't make it there until the first period bell rang.

"Sorry to hear that baby. I'll miss you. I love you."

It still annoyed me to hear him throwing the word around like he was doing and I went back to wondering how many girls he had said that to. But, I quickly forgot all about it when I approached the assigned table and noticed one of the girls that I contacted from myspace.

_That was fast._

From her beautiful red hair _nothing like Ginny from Harry Potter I might add,_ to her sparkling green eyes, I recgonized her from her myspace picture. Abbie Heartsfield. No wonder Jackson had dated her.

"Hello." I said, giving my best smile and holding out my hand.

"Well hello." She smiled back, her sparkling teeth shining. _She must use those whitestrips every night. _Something I couldn't use because it made my teeth sensitive so that I couldn't eat ice cream. And I've got to eat ice cream.

She extended her hand and at the tip of each long finger, there were perfectly manicured fingernails.

_Something else I also couldn't get because my mom refused to pay twenty dollars for something that she could do herself. But not very good I might add._

"You must be Lilly."

"That would be me. And you must be to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled again and pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Who else are we waiting for?" She asked looking around.

I told her the names of the rest of the girls and she nodded.

I wondered if she knew them but before I could open my mouth to ask the questions, another one of the girls appeared.

"Is this the meeting?" She asked. Her chocolate brown eyes and equally chocolate silky brown hair told me that she was Chelsea Mann.

"Yup, this is the place. I'm Lilly." I said, holding out my hand for her to shake it.

She took it and I noticed she also had pretty nails. It made me feel a little self concious about mine but I kept to myself while Abbie introduced herself to Chelsea.

Next, came Paige Wright with her blonde hair and blue eyes. These girls were all like movie stars and I don't know what Jackson had been doing with me. It was probably out of pitty. But, I refused to feel bad for myself because this was going to be an epic day. Now, we were all just waiting for Ruby porter. I kept my eyes on the lookout for a girl with black hair. When I spotted her, I noticed her hazel eyes and sporty outfit. She was the more like me than I was like me. Maybe I wasn't going to be the only one of these girls who didn't fly to New York for the weekend to pick out new outfits for the school week.

"Nice to meet you all." Ruby said politely, coming up to the table.

_This is going to be better than I thought._


	17. Robots In Disguise

"So," I cleared my throat, attempting to sound formal.

"We all know why we have been gathered here today." I continued, sounding more like I was marrying a couple. _Does anyone object to these two being together?_

"Revenge is sweet." Abbie smiled, flipping her beautiful red hair behind her shoulder and running her perfectly manicured nails through it.  
"Correct. So, all of us hate Jackson Stewart for some reason or another. If you don't mind, I'd like to go around the circle and ask you the reason you hate him." I said, trying not to sound too support group leader-ish.

"I'll go first." Ruby piped up.

She began her story while the rest of us turned to face her.

"Jackson and I dated for a while a few years ago. He had taken me to the movies on one date to see Transformers, which was totally kick ass by the way. Anyway, he goes out to go to the bathroom half way through the movie and I start to get hungry. Now, as we all know, the boys are supposed to be the ones who get up and get the snacks." All the girls shook their heads in agreement. "Well, since Jackson was in the bathroom and I wasn't sure when he was going to be back, I just figured I should surprise him with snacks. So I get out to the concession counter and low and behold, I see him flat out sticking his tongue down the girl who was working at the concession counter's throat."

"How many years ago was that exactly and what day of the week was it on?" Chelsea asked, biting her lip.

"Um, it was about two or three years ago and it was on a Saturday afternoon. Why?"

There was a long pause while Chelsea continued to bite her lip.

"Well, I think the girl working at the concession counter might have been me."

Collective gasps came from the other girls uninvolved in the conversation.

"You mean to tell me you were the girl eating Jackson's tongue?" Ruby asked shocked.

"Well, don't put it like that. That sounds so..foul." Chelsea defended herself.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to tell my story next." She huffed.

The rest of the girls nodded their heads and braced themselves for Chelsea's side of the story.

"Ok, so I was working another day at my boring job at the movie theater. I always wanted to be the girl that boys were taking to the movies but I was always just the one behind the counter handing popcorn and soda over to them."

"That's so hard to believe that no boy wanted to take you to a movie. You're _gorgeous _!" Exclaimed Lilly, interrupting Chelsea mid story.

Chelsea waved her comment off with a flick of the wrist and continued.

"So, sitting with my chin in my hand, I waited for the stragglers who waited until the movie actually _started_ before they came out to get their snacks, no offense Ruby."

Ruby nodded her head and Chelsea continued.

"So when I saw gorgeous Jackson walked towards the bathrooms I perked up. I was hoping to the lord of all lords that he could come over after the bathroom and ask for some popcorn, maybe some candy, hopefully my number. And to my severe luck, he came around. I fluffed up my hair, which has never worked before, and asked him what he would like. To my surprise, the next words flew out of his mouth with no thought. "I'd like to take you out on a date."

My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide. Did he just say what I thought he said? Of course he did. And he must have been very good at baseball because he was at first base before I knew it. That's when Ruby walked out. I had no idea he had a girlfriend and I was so upset with myself for getting so into him when technically he was cheating that after Ruby ran back into the movie, I slapped him in the face. I went on break and by the time I got back, he wasn't there. I never thought I'd have to hear about him again but here I am."

She ended her story and started biting her lip again, waiting for Ruby to say something. She never did.

Abbie went next.

"Jackson and I were never anything serious. I don't suppose we would be called boyfriend and girlfriend. More like friends with benefits. And I'm talking everything."

And she winked to the girls. Lilly's heart wavered when she thought about the gorgeous Abbie Heartsfield and the beautiful Jackson Stewart in bed together.

"So, like I said, we never decided to be a serious couple so I let him have all the girlfriends he ever wanted. But the second I got a boyfriend, oh hell no. He would flip out and start knocking things over and throwing shit everywhere."

Lilly had never thought Jackson would be the violent type but she never thought he would cheat either.

"He was actually the first boy I lost my virginity to and I wish that I never gave it up to him. We only broke up a few months ago too."

Abbie ended her story and looked down at her nails and seemed to examine them. But Lilly knew she was trying not to make eye contact with everyone else's wide gaze.

"Ok, so I think it's my turn. My story isn't as heartbreaking as everyone else's but it's still heartbreaking to me. So, Jackson told me he loved me and-"

She was cut off but all the other girls nodding their heads and grumbling "yeah me too's" and "ive been there's"

She sucked her teeth and continued her story.

"So I thought that I really loved him too but when I saw that he was kissing that Tiffany bitch, I didn't know what to do. I was so upset that I couldn't really focus on anything. He was my first real boyfriend, if you don't count my best friend Oliver, which is a really long and embarrassing story that I would _not _like to get into at the moment. So, I found him cheating and I couldn't go to my other best friend, his sister, because we got into a big fight about her not wanting me to date him and all this stuff so I went to my other best friend, the one I dated for a nanosecond, and asked him to pull up some of the names of Jackson's ex girlfriends. And here we are now, I'm still pretending that I'm his girlfriend to stay close to him so we can destroy him and you're all here helping me."

All the girls sat in silence waiting for Lilly to finish before flashing their pearly whites at her.

"Alright, so, I say we move in for the kill." Ruby says, clapping her hands together in attempt to get everyone motivated. Now, Abbie, we could use that having sex a few months ago thing to our advantage. Ever acted before?"

"I think I might have been a tree when I was five." She replied.

"Well, now you're going to be a tree with a baby on the way. Think pregnant thoughts. Lets get this party started!"


End file.
